


potter knows best

by firestarter3d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Other, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: i could literally see snape saying this to harry. this is like the rest of my song fics.





	potter knows best

[potter, spoken]  
I think he cares about me.

[Snape]  
care about you?  
Please, potter , that's demented  
This is why you never should have left  
potter, this whole relationship that you've invented  
Just proves you're too naive to be here  
Why would he care about you? Come on now, really?  
Look at you, you think that he's impressed?  
Don't be a dummy  
Come with me  
I know -

[potter]  
No!

[Snape]  
No?  
Oh, I see how it is

(sung)

potter knows best  
potter's so mature now  
Such a clever grown-up   
potter knows best  
Fine, if you're so sure now  
Go ahead, then give him this

This is why he's here!  
(holding the marauders map)  
Don't let him deceive you!  
Give it to him, watch, you'll see!

Trust me, potter  
That's how fast he'll leave you  
I won't say I told you so - no  
potter knows best!  
So if he's so perfect  
Go and put him to the test

If he's lying  
Don't come crying   
i know best...


End file.
